Pentapartite Pact
The Pentapartite Pact, also known as the Skyshaft Pact, was an agreement between Regia, Dorgeshuun, Savagetusk Trolls, Vlackkag, and Skyshaft, signed in the refuge camp in the deep mines of Skyshaft. It was a defensive military alliance that included provisions for trade, food, territory and mutual recognition. The Pentapartite''' 'Pact was directed primarily at the Skegg Warband of Orcs. Text of the pact ''The Kingdom's of Regium, Skyshaft, Dorgeshuun, and Vlackkag consider it as the condition precedent of any lasting peace that all nations in the world be given each its own proper place, have decided to stand by and co-operate with one another in their efforts in Absaroka and the regions of Atrebatia respectively wherein it is their prime purpose to establish and maintain a new order of things, calculated to promote the mutual prosperity and welfare of the peoples concerned. It is, furthermore, the desire of the five to extend cooperation to nations in other spheres of the world that are inclined to direct their efforts along lines similar to their own for the purpose of realizing their ultimate object, peace in our lands. Accordingly, the Sovereigns of Regium, Skyshaft, Dorgeshuun, and the Vlackkag, and the vassalized Cavern Trolls have agreed as follows: ARTICLE 1. Each party recognizes and respects the Dwarven people as the sole and legitimate rulers of the mountain of Skyshaft, its throne, and titles, and further recognizes Sanguv Khazag, of clan Mithradic, and his descendants as the true and rightful Thane of Skyshaft. They further recognize the rights of the Dwarves over the mountains of Misty Peak, Delvers Barrow, and Dorak Sagud. ARTICLE 2. Each party recognizes and respects the Dorgeshuun people as the sole and legitimate rulers of the mountain of Kharak Sanbell, its throne, and titles, and assumed lands in the north west, and further recognizes Blerik “Blacktooth” Dorgesh-Khan, and his descendants as the true and rightful King of Kharak Sanbell. ARTICLE 3. Each party recognizes and respects the Vlackkagg people as the sole and legitimate rulers of the Kingdom of Raumsleben, newly established by right of conquest, its throne, and titles, and assumed lands in the north east, and further recognizes Kredok Wargost, and his descendants as the true and rightful King of Raumsleben. ARTICLE 4. Gruggad Ashwold Savagetusk, Chief of the Cavern Trolls, swears fealty to Thane Khazag, and pledges him and his descendants as vassals to the Mithril Crown. They shall be granted autonomy in internal affairs in the Great Cavern, and shall be granted military aid in future conflicts in the Absarokan swamp. The Dorgeshuun appoint Gruggad Ashwold Savagetusk, Chief of the Cavern Trolls, and his descendants Lord of the Swamp, and grant the customary rights of a vassalized lord. The Trolls shall have rights to free movement within all Absaroka. ARTICLE 5. Regium, Skyshaft, Vlackkag and Dorgeshuun agree to cooperate in their efforts to combat the Skegg Warband. They further undertake to assist one another with all political, economic and military means if one of the Contracting Powers is attacked, for a period of 5 years, with Regium and Skyshaft agreeing for a period of 50 years, and Regium and Vlackagg agreeing for 15 years. ARTICLE 6. Regium, Skyshaft, Dorgeshuun, and Vlackkag affirm that the above agreement affects in no way the political status existing at present between each of the Contracting Powers and the Skegg Warband. ARTICLE 7. Skyshaft shall have the mineral, rare metal and other mining rights for the region of Absaroka for a 100 year lease. The sum of 7,000 platinum pieces shall be paid to the Dorgehsuun over the course of the lease. ARTICLE 8. Regium shall provide, for a period of 2 years, the complete food supply needed by the Dwarven peoples of Skyshaft, and shall, in exchange, be provide with 2,000 pieces of mithril arms and armour over 5 years. ARTICLE 9. The parties shall devote, when the conflict is over, the necessary economic resources to re-establishing the river trade of goods from Carvall, Kharak Sanbell, and Skyshaft, and agree to use Vantor Outpost as the mutual point of customs, tolls, and trading posts. Regium shall accommodate trade ambassadors from the Contracting Powers at Vantor, and shall resume a Noble House in Vantor. ARTICLE 10. The present pact shall become valid immediately upon signature and shall remain in force ten years from the date on which it becomes effective. In due time, before the expiration of said term, the High Contracting Parties shall, at the request of any one of them, enter into negotiations for its renewal. ARTICLE 11. Regium shall make one of its commanders, Seth of the Sea, available to lead the Vanguard Regiment of the Skyshaft forces. He shall be given an emeritus title of “Lord of the Sea” and shall be provided with a mithril trident. In faith whereof, the undersigned duly authorized by their respective sovereigns have signed this pact and have affixed hereto their signatures. Entitled, Leader of the Sunday Knights Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary of Regium. Gutfroth Yark-Khan Consul of the Dorgheshuun. Kerrog Gret Captain, Vlackkag Forces, Absaroka. Gruggad Ashwold Savagetusk Chief of the Trolls, Lord of the Great Cavern and Swamp Lands. Sanguv Khazag Thane of Skyshaft, of the Mithril Crown, Prince Under the Mountain, the unbroken.